It's Daddy Jack Sparrow!
by xShortyx
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribean Fan Fiction Sequel to A Pirate's Love! You must read it!
1. The trip to Tortuga

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Pirates characters, how ever the characters, Simone, Vanessa, Kate and Lyndz are the names of fellow deppettes and myself (YAY) and some characters were made up by me (some of the Pirate's and little William)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Captain Daddy Jack Sparrow that is."  
  
Chapter one ~ The trip to Tortuga ~  
  
Jack Sparrow hid behind an barrel. He heard some noises behind him and as he turned around a little girl jumped up his back yelling "I FOUND YE!" This little girl's name is Kate. Little William ran up to them and jumped on top of Jack as well.  
  
"Aaarg" Jack playfully said "ye got me ye little pirate's"  
  
William and Kate giggled as Jack tickled them. "Now ye little ones, let's find yer mothers."  
  
William and Kate ran over to Simone and Vanessa who were talking to each other while Jack took of his shirt mumbling "It's to hot to be doing anythin' "  
  
"Mommy I found Daddy and he tickled us" Kate said throwing he long dark hair over her shoulder. She had an bandanna like her dad's on her head.  
  
Vanessa smiled at her beautiful daughter and hugged her. "That's me girl, now ye go and play with William and play nice!" She said.  
  
William looked a lot like his father. A handsome 10 year old boy, half long dark hair. With bright blue eyes. Simone hugged her son, licked her thumb and started cleaning his face.  
  
"MOM!" William protested.  
  
"But you've got something on yer cheek honey."  
  
"Right, can I go play now?" William asked  
  
"Sure sweety, go on."  
  
They watched Kate and William running about harassing the crew.  
  
"they grow up so fast." Vanessa said.  
  
"Aye I know. They're a handful but they're turning out to be 2 great persons don't you think?"  
  
Vanessa nodded.  
  
"Simone?" Will yelled from the other side of the ship. "Could you come of here?"  
  
Simone walked towards Will. "What is it?"  
  
Will grabbed her tight and kissed her. "Nothing just felt like holding ye for a moment."  
  
Simone smiled. "I am so happy right now."  
  
"Aye me too."  
  
"When will we be arriving in Tortuga?" Simone asked  
  
"Tomorrow if everything goes well, we'll have to get some food to storage and some rum. Jack is really not all that happy with just the 10 bottles left."  
  
Jack overheard Will talking "What do ye mean 10 bottles o' rum? There were 15 bottles left yesterday! Who took me rum?"  
  
Jack walked round deck asking the crew who took the 5 bottles of his precious rum, while Will laughed. "He drank them all last night, he was to drunk to remember!"  
  
"The faster we get to Tortuga the better." Simone replied watching Jack grab Drake. "Maybe you should tell Jack he took the bottles himself."  
  
Will walked up to them and started explaining.  
  
"What do ye mean I drank the rum my self? If I drank the rum myself I would remember drinkin' the rum and I don't remember getting drunk or drinkin' the rum so I didn't drink the rum or get drunk savvy?"  
  
It took Will several seconds to get that sentence and replied "But if ye did remember drinkin' the rum and getting drunk would ye believe me telling ye ye did get drunk by drinkin' the rum? Therefore it must be what ye drank last night to get so drunk by drinkin' the rum so ye would forget."  
  
"Aye yer right Will." Jack answered immediately understanding Will's rambling. "All this talking 'bout rum is makin' me thirsty. Everyone back to work! We 'ave to reach Tortuga at dawn." Jack walked away getting some rum, while Will took charge of giving out orders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the Pearl reached Tortuga at midday. Jack wasn't amused.  
  
"I told ye we were supposed to be 'ere at dawn. Now does this look like dawn to ye?" Jack waved the last (empty) bottle of rum towards the sun, which was shining very bright.  
  
"But Captain.." Gibbs started.  
  
"Don't ye but captain me Gibbs, don't ye let it happen again!"  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"Right, let's get ready to go then."  
  
"Daddy, daddy, can I come to?"  
  
"But yer to young luv."  
  
"mommy said I could come!" Kate replied crossing her arms.  
  
"She did ? Well if it's all right with her it's all right with me." Jack said.  
  
"Can William come as well?" the little girl asked  
  
"Aye, he can," Kate ran off "But ye best hurry luv!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Me and Vanessa and the kids are staying here Will, you hurry back okay?"  
  
"Aye," Will replied.  
  
He leaned in for a kiss when William burst into the cabin and hugged them both.  
  
"Hello son," Will said "What's the matter?"  
  
"Can I come to Tortuga with you and Uncle Jack and Kate?"  
  
"Kate's staying here honey." Simone replied.  
  
"No she's not, Uncle Jack told her she could come."  
  
"VANESSA!" Simone yelled.  
  
"Aye?" she said popping her head inside.  
  
"is Kate going to Tortuga?"  
  
"No she most certainly is not, I told her she couldn't come. She is to young." Vanessa said her hands on her hips  
  
"Apparently Jack told Kate she could come."  
  
"Okay, well let's teach him a lesson. Will can you take William as well, and keep an eye out, but let Jack handle the two of them." Vanessa said.  
  
"You are mean," Simone said laughing.  
  
"That'll teach him to let me be the bad guy all the time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack, Will, Kate and William were of to Tortuga.  
  
"I'm going to buy some food for storage," Will said "Watch the children will you Jack?"  
  
"No.. No don't leave me," Jack said watching Will walk away "please don't"  
  
"Daddy, can we go there?" Kate pointed at an pub nearby  
  
"No ye can't luv, it's for the big pirates."  
  
"Aye, but I am big" William said while pulling his wooden sword out of his belt.  
  
"And me to!" Kate said, she too took out her wooden sword and the both of them started poking Jack in his back.  
  
"Stop that, or I'll have to.." Jack couldn't finish his sentence for an woman walked up to him.  
  
"hello Jack."  
  
"Scarlet, how have you been?"  
  
"Who's that daddy?" Kate asked grabbing her dad's hand  
  
"Daddy?" Scarlet pulled her nose up as if she suddenly smelled something foul.  
  
"Aye, I am a father."  
  
Scarlet walked away. "Wait, Scarlet!" Jack walked away "ye two stay 'ere!"  
  
"Aye captain!" The children shouted.  
  
They were duelling with their wooden swords when Kate saw a little girl sitting in a corner crying.  
  
"Look," She said to William "Let's go to her." William and Kate walked up to the little girl. She had dark filthy hair, ripped clothes but the most beautiful eyes.  
  
"'ello." Kate started "My name is Kate Sparrow and this is William Turner. What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Lyndz" the girl said "Lyndz Ledger"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaaw bless, the poor little girl, wonder what she was crying about!! Chapter two will be here soon!! Hope you liked it! 


	2. Are Ye Lost?

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Pirates characters, or Heath ledger, how ever the characters, Simone, Vanessa, Kate and Lyndz are the names of fellow Deppettes (YAY !!) and myself (also an Deppette YAY) and some characters were made up by me (some of the Pirate's and little William)  
  
Chapter two Are ye lost?   
  
"Where are ye from?" William asked  
  
Lyndz sniffled "I don't know. My parents they.. they left me." Lyndz cried.  
  
"Well," Kate said holding out her hand "You best come with me and find me Dad, ye can stay with us."  
  
Lyndz took Kate's hand and they went to find Captain Jack.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack returned from chasing Scarlet, not that it mattered, she didn't want anything to do with Jack any more.  
  
"Now where did I leave those children ?" Jack asked himself. "Was it near the pub? AH a pub. No, must focus, rum nice. Mm Aye, but Vanessa will kill me if I let anything happen to Kate and William. Right. AH There they are."  
  
Jack walked over to the children. "Now what did ye find luv?"  
  
"This is Lyndz daddy, her parents left her and she's coming home with us." Kate said with an 'and don't you try to tell me not to' attitude.  
  
"But luv, yer going to have to ask yer mother. I'm in enough trouble as it is."  
  
Lyndz started crying again. "Nobody wants meeeee"  
  
"Now that's not right, stop crying girlie" Jack said trying to comfort the girl  
  
Will came walking up to them "Hello there." Will said smiling "You two made an new friend?"  
  
"Daddy, she has nobody left but us." William said  
  
"Aye, and, and I don't want to leave her here." Kate said backing William up.  
  
Jack stared at Will as if it all was a learning process. "Let's see how he handle's this." He thought.  
  
"Well, uhm what's yer name?" Will asked with an gentle tone in his voice  
  
"Pff I could ask that" Jack thought rolling his eyes  
  
Lyndz looked up to face Will, her eyes still watery "Me name is Lyndz Ledger."  
  
"Hello Lyndz, where are you're parents?"  
  
"Another one I could've thought of," Jack thought "Parenting isn't that hard now is it."  
  
"I don't know, the ship we were on let us get of here, and I never saw them again." Lyndz said, her bottom lip trembling.  
  
"I'll tell you what," Will said holding out his hand to Lyndz and Kate "how about we go to the Pearl and see what to do from there."  
  
Lyndz and Kate took Will's hands and Jack put William up on his shoulders.  
  
Vanessa and Simone were pealing some tatters while waiting for the rest of the crew to come back.  
  
"I wonder how Jack's doing?" Vanessa asked  
  
"he'll do just fine," Simone answered "You mark my words. Besides Will's with them as well. What could go wrong?"  
  
"Well never say never I say." Vanessa said. "Ye know Jack. Honestly sometimes I wonder what goes on inside Jack's head."  
  
Simone laughed "Probably," Now imitating Jack's voice "Do I have everything we need to sail away? checking of Rum, rum, rum di rum, oh delicious rum, oh yeah me wife and kid, rum, rum."  
  
Vanessa laughed "Yeah that's probably it. But ye got to love him. He tries, bless his heart, he really does try." She said, laughing so hard she was crying.  
  
"As if Will's that perfect," Simone replied, tatter in her hand "Okay, he's loveable but he's clumsy. Remember that one time when he almost dropped William on his head when he was a baby," Simone said laughing "He didn't dare te hold the little guy for weeks"  
  
The girls laughed so hard they didn't hear Will and Jack enter the kitchen.  
  
"Now what are they laughing about I wonder?" Jack said loud enough for the girls to hear.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing myself." Will replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
Simone and Vanessa stopped laughing, looked at their men, looked back at each other, and started laughing again.  
  
"Really, you'd think they were laughing at us." Will said feeling self conscious all of a sudden.  
  
"Aye, I know what ye mean." Jack said.  
  
"Sorry," Simone said half laughing "did you have a nice time?"  
  
"Did ye buy enough.. prrrfftt RUM hahahahahaha" Vanessa laughed  
  
Simone had to hold onto Vanessa to stop herself from falling onto the ground laughing.  
  
"Maybe we should give them a few minutes." Will said.  
  
"Aye, that's a good idea." Jack said, following Will out.  
  
When Simone and Vanessa had pulled them selves together they walked out of the kitchen to find Will and Jack.  
  
"'ello luv, you done laughing at me?" Jack asked Vanessa  
  
"We weren't laughing at ye honey, I wouldn't dare." She replied winking at Simone while hugging Jack.  
  
"Now what was it you wanted to tell us Will?" Simone asked.  
  
"Well uhm, maybe I'd better show ye."  
  
Simone followed Will and found Lyndz, Kate and William playing with each other.  
  
"Who's that girl?" Simone asked.  
  
"Her name is Lyndz Ledger" Will replied. "What's she doing here?" Vanessa said joining them.  
  
"She was abandoned by her parents."  
  
"On Tortuga?" Vanessa said disgusted by the thought of it.  
  
"Aye, all alone she was." Jack said.  
  
"How could anyone do such a thing?" Simone said watching the dark hared girl play with her son and Kate.  
  
Vanessa was thinking but it didn't take long. "Well there's nothing to think about. She'll just have to stay with us."  
  
Simone agreed.  
  
"Now let's get the poor child some clean clothes and clean her up a bit." Simone said.  
  
"Aye, I'm sure Kate won't mind lending some of her clothes." Vanessa said  
  
"I'll get the crew to boil some water and get the barrel out."  
  
Will and Jack just stood there listening to the girls. Will winked at Jack. When the girls were out of earshot he said, "The trick is, Jack, to let them think they were the ones who are in control."  
  
"Yer not a bad teacher dear William." Jack replied. "Now where did you leave me rum?"  
  
Vanessa and Simone were ready to give Lyndz a bath, so they went up to get her.  
  
"Hello dear." Vanessa started "Me name is Vanessa, I'm Kate's mum. And this is Simone, William's mother."  
  
Lyndz watched them and decided after a while they were okay. "My name is Lyndz."  
  
"Well Lyndz, let's clean you up now, we've got some clean clothes and warm water." Simone said.  
  
"I hate baths" Lyndz replied.  
  
"Well your going to take one any way, yer filthy." Vanessa said.  
  
Simone picked Lyndz up and carried her to her cabin, where the barrel stood ready. She helped Lyndz get undressed and put her into the barrel. "Now ye stay put, and soak for a bit."  
  
"Simone?"  
  
"Yes honey?" Simone replied.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here."  
  
"That's not bother sweet heart, I just can't believe you survived there."  
  
Lyndz stared. "Well head under water Lyndz, let's make an nice young pirate out of you."  
  
"You're," Lyndz's head was pushed under water and when she came up she finished, "Pirates?"  
  
"Aye, Yer staying on the Black Pearl Luv."  
  
"Serious? Me dad was a pirate as well." Lyndz said suddenly full of energy. "Until they.."  
  
"They what luv?"  
  
"They hanged him. That was the real reason I was on Tortuga. We fled for the bad people."  
  
Simone opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. "She's just opening up to ye, so ye better listen." She thought.  
  
"And me mom, she said to stay put. I waited for 2 days but she never returned."  
  
Tears dropped from the girls eyes. Simone bent over and gave her a motherly hug. She felt so sorry for this little girl. Lyndz buried her wet head into Simone's chest as if she never wanted to let go. She missed her parents more then anything in the world.  
  
"Well," Simone said, struggling not to cry herself "We'd better get ye dry and dressed, and you can go play with Kate and William."  
  
Lyndz let go of Simone, going head under once more, and with some help climbed out of the barrel.  
  
"Will, WILL!!!!" Jack yelled, waving his bottle of rum again.  
  
"Aye! What is it?"  
  
"Where's the rum?"  
  
"Yer holding it Jack." Will said sighing.  
  
"Is he bothering ye again luv?" Simone said walking towards them with Lyndz.  
  
"Well, who's that young woman there?" Will asked as if he didn't recognize Lyndz.  
  
"Lyndz." Lyndz said with an little smile on her cute face.  
  
"No that cannot be luv, Lyndz had ripped clothes an' filthy hair." Jack said  
  
"I am, I am !" Lyndz said jumping up and down.  
  
"Ah see, there she is, well run along now, I have to kiss a beautifull woman." Will said.  
  
Lyndz covered her ears yelling "LA LA LA Oversharing!" and ran of.  
  
Will pulled Simone towards him, looked into her eyes and kissed her. Vanessa and Jack standing there watching. "Ye two get a room will ye?" Jack said.  
  
Simone grinned at the pair of them and sat on Will's lap. She told them what Lyndz had told her about Ledger. Vanessa had her hand covering her mouth while Jack almost choked in his rum.  
  
"What?! I think I know that pirate! They hung him? They caught him?" Jack said while covering Simone and Will in rum from his mouth.  
  
Simone whiped off her face. "Who do you mean?"  
  
"Heath Ledger." Jack replied still astonished.  
  
"Heath?" Vanessa said suddenly understanding what jack was on about.  
  
"Okay, I still don't know what your on about!" Simone said getting frustrated.  
  
"Heath was one of me friends, till he decided to go and get himself an boat. We lost contact, but never has anyone ever caught him. And if they did, let me just tell ye, it wasn't an pretty picture." Jack explained 


	3. Calling all young ones

Chapter Three  
  
"Calling all young ones"  
  
Disclaimer; I still do not own any of the Pirates characters, or Heath ledger, how ever the characters, Simone, Vanessa, Kate and Lyndz are the names of fellow Deppettes (YAY !!) and myself (also an Deppette YAY) and some characters were made up by me (some of the Pirate's and little William)  
  
Jack continued his story after taking a swig of rum. "We didn't call him Heath mind, we called him Bubba. That's why I didn't know who Lyndz was on about."  
  
Simone and Will were listening to Jack. "But where could her mother be?"  
  
"I don't know," Vanessa answered Simone's question "but one thing is certain, we have to leave Tortuga tonight. Before anything bad happens."  
  
"Aye, I agree. We tend to attract problems." Will said while standing up. "I will let the crew know."  
  
Simone stared at the children now playing peacefully with each other. "I think I will go put the children to bed." Simone said walking up to them, followed by Vanessa.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea to arrange another bed for Lyndz." Vanessa said  
  
"We can do that tomorrow, for the time being she can sleep in bed with Kate."  
  
"Okay kids! Bedtime!" Vanessa yelled  
  
"Aaaaaw! Can we play for 10 minutes longer mommy?" William asked  
  
"Nope, tomorrow there's a brand new day!"  
  
The children followed Simone and Vanessa into the cabin. They hopped into bed.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed Lyndz." Kate offered making Vanessa swell up with Pride.  
  
Lyndz got into bed with Kate, and the girls giggled.  
  
"Now you three go to sleep right away, you hear me?" Vanessa said while kissing the girls and William good night. Simone did the same, then blew out the candle. "Night night sweeties."  
  
"Night night!" They said at the same time, followed by more giggling.  
  
Meanwhile The Black Pearl was already on the move again. Simone found Will staring over the ocean. "Hello honey, what are you doing?" "just thinking." He answered.  
  
"Ah just thinking.. You do know that means I want to know what your thinking about now don't you?"  
  
Will laughed "About my life as an child. Wondering if I am an good father to William."  
  
"Off course you are. What's making you think about that?"  
  
"Lyndz, I mean she lost both her parents and god forbid something happens to us. Where would William be?"  
  
"He will be with Vanessa and Jack. They will raise him like one of their own and so will we if something would happen to them." Simone said.  
  
"Let's go to bed." Will said taking Simone's hand.  
  
They both went into their cabin, and after an couple of hours everyone on the Pearl was asleep.  
  
The door into Jacks cabin flew open when Gibbs came in yelling "JACK The Dauntless is getting ready to attack."  
  
"Ye WHAT!" Jack screamed scrambling out of bed. "Get Will, and get our canons ready!  
  
"Aye captain." Gibbs ran out  
  
Another Pirate ran into Gibbs in front of Jacks open cabin door.  
  
"Cap! They entered the Pearl!"  
  
"What are ye standing there for? Fight them and make sure they don't come back!"  
  
Gibbs and the other pirate ran of. Gibbs ran into Simone  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"The dauntless has entered the Pearl miss."  
  
"Oh my god! I'll get Will." Simone went back to her cabin to find Will dressed.  
  
"What's happening?" Will asked  
  
"The dauntless has entered the pearl. Please be careful!" Simone said watching Will get his sword.  
  
"You go to the children and stay put!" Will kissed Simone and ran out. Simone quickly went to fetch Vanessa who was dressed and had her sword.  
  
"Where are ye going?" Simone asked  
  
"I am going to fight! Don't try to stop me." With those words she ran up while Simone ran to the children.  
  
She reached the cabin to see the door was open. "William? Kate? Lyndz?" nobody answered her and as she walked inside the door closed with a bang and everything became black.  
  
Meanwhile up on deck Vanessa was fighting the navy of when Will spotted her. "Why aren't you with Simone and the children?"  
  
"Ye could use me help that's why!" Vanessa yelled back.  
  
"You get back to them right now! You hear me? Simone hasn't got anything to protect them selves with!" Will pushed a navy guy overboard.  
  
"WILL!!" Deacon (a fellow pirate) pointed at the navy pulling back "We've got them now!"  
  
Will laughed relieved as did Vanessa who went looking for Jack. "I'll go check on the children!"  
  
Will walked down into the cabin to find Simone lying on the floor not moving.  
  
"Simone?" Will walked up to her kneeled down, pulled her head up onto his lap.  
  
Simone slowly opened her eyes. "Ouch. What... what happened?" she asked then suddenly remembering "The children!" Then she collapsed again. Will picked her up, tears in his eyes and put her on Williams's empty bed. Then ran up on deck where Vanessa and Jack were arguing about Vanessa fighting.  
  
"I just would like ye to stay out of trouble!" Jack said  
  
"And I would like you to understand that I want to fight! Damn it Jack! Let's face it, you think I can't handle me sword."  
  
"I know ye can handle yer sword luv, I'm just afraid the one fighting ye is better," Vanessa protested but jack put his hand up and continued "and I don't want to loose my beautiful wife."  
  
Vanessa's facial expression softened at those words, when she saw Will in the corner of her eye running up towards them.  
  
"The children, They're GONE!"  
  
"What?" Vanessa yelled "What happened where's Simone?"  
  
"I found her unconscious in the cabin, the navy's got them."  
  
"Turn the pearl around ye scurvy dogs! We're going after the Dauntless!" Jack screamed at the crew.  
  
Vanessa quickly ran down to Simone, feeling really guilty. Simone laid there on the bed staring at the ceiling not reacting at all on Vanessa's entrance.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Depends on how you look at it. My baby's gone, your baby's gone, and Lyndz is gone. Plus I got a huge bump on me head. Otherwise I guess I'm okay." Simone felt her eyes burning and tears falling.  
  
Vanessa got into the bed with Simone and hugged her, cried with her. Hoping, praying she would get her daughter back.  
  
Meanwhile on the Dauntless  
  
Kate and Lyndz were in a corner of the hold of the dauntless while William stood in front of them holding a piece of wood he found somewhere. Cap. Gillette watched William with an evil smile upon his face. "Give it up boy. You will never win it from me."  
  
"If ye would give me a sword I would win it from ye! I learned from the best." William replied  
  
"Now now, dear William, not so fast. You're not saying your father teached you how to sword fight?"  
  
"Aye he did!" William said proudly  
  
"Yer father is nothing but an outlaw!" Gillette sneered at the little boy  
  
Kate jumped up "Ye take that back!" she ran up to Gillette and kicked him hard. Gillette screamed and grabbed Kate. William ran up to Gillette and hit him across the head with the piece of wood making Gillette fall down unconscious. William helped Kate up.  
  
"Thanks William."  
  
"That's ok." He replied while grabbing Gillette by the arms. "Some help please."  
  
The three of them tied his arms behind his back. When Gillette came back to reality he looked into Lyndz her eyes. "You!"  
  
"YOU!" Lyndz let out a little scream  
  
"What?" Kate asked  
  
"That is the man who killed my daddy!" Lyndz said crying  
  
"Yes and it was quite a nice job to do as well, gave me quite a boost in rank."  
  
Kate comforted Lyndz. Will took their hands. "Let's get out of here. I am sure daddy and Uncle Jack will come to save us soon."  
  
"Aaah yes the infamous captain jack sparrow." Gillette said.  
  
Kate stopped dead in her tracks, she slowly turned around. "I dare ye to say anything bad about my daddy."  
  
Gillette opened his mouth but thought better of it. She seemed to be a pretty tough kid for only 10 years of age.  
  
They started walking out when William turned around ran up to Gillette, grabbed his sword and walked out with Kate and Lyndz  
  
Everyone on the Black Pearl was busy chasing the dauntless. Will and Jack stood watching it.  
  
"Their just children, how could they take them?" Will asked Jack  
  
"They must 'ave deaths wish or something because I am going to kill the person who laid his grubby hands on my little girl." Jack replied  
  
Will just nodded "We're gaining on the Dauntless Jack."  
  
"Aye I can see that Will. Get ready to enter the ship!"  
  
"And someone tell Simone and Vanessa!" Will yelled at the crew.  
  
Gibbs ran down to the cabins, and walked in. "Ma'am? We're entering the Dauntless as we speak."  
  
"Please..." Simone started  
  
"No worries, we will get them back safely." Gibbs said understandingly.  
  
Simone nodded and got out of bed. Vanessa followed.  
  
They got up on deck to wait for the children.  
  
"I hope they're ok."  
  
"Me too. My baby must be so scared." Vanessa said hugging herself.  
  
"Listen." William said  
  
The three of them stopped as they heard yells up on deck.  
  
"It's daddy." Kate said whispering.  
  
"Let's go up there, they might need my help." William said brave.  
  
The three of the ran up on deck, the first thing they saw was Gibbs stabbing a navy officer.  
  
"GIBBS!" Kate and William yelled.  
  
"'ello mateys! Ye best go ter ye mothers, they are worried sick."  
  
"I want to fight!" William said.  
  
"No ye won't." Gibbs replied  
  
"Gibbs! Behind you!"  
  
Gibbs turned around just barely missing a sword hitting him.  
  
Will heard his son, turned around to see another navy officer behind the children, ready to strike.  
  
"NOOOOO," he yelled, pulling out a dagger and throwing it at the navy officer hitting him in the chest. He ran up to his son, and the girls.  
  
"I am so glad yer okay son." He said hugging him.  
  
"Dad, I'm choking."  
  
"Sorry, now get on the pearl."  
  
"Dad I want to help."  
  
"William, I know ye can sword fight but yer mom is going to kill me if I let ye, now go defend your mother and yer aunty. And you girls go with William."  
  
The three of them did as they were told. Will helped them get on the pearl, then turned around and ordered to rid the Dauntless of all supplies for survival.  
  
"There they are!" Simone said running up to them, grabbing hold of William and gave him a motherly hug. Vanessa Picked Kate up pulled her bandana straight. "Ye okay luv?"  
  
"Aye mommy, William saved us."  
  
"Did you now, son?" Simone asked.  
  
"I did what anyone would have done, they are me family." William replied  
  
"Oh, yer growing up so fast." Simone hugged him again, then looked at Lyndz feeling a bit out of place.  
  
Simone let go of William, then hugged Lyndz. "I am very happy to see yer okay luv."  
  
Aaaw isn't that sweet?? Watch out for Chapter four! 


End file.
